Reckless Love
by Ahluwalia Kaur
Summary: What does one mean when they say they wish for something particular in a lover ? Could someone completely opposite to that be perfect for you ? Could you grow to need them more than your next breath ? How would that be ? Beautiful...Magical...Epic...Reckless


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back...and this time around I have something straight out of a fairy tale for you. There are some things that I found a bit odd and not exactly matching up in the canon...so I tweaked around with the facts a bit. You'll know what I mean the second you let your eyes skim downward. And I won't keep you long...just know that you guys are majorly appreciated and your reviews mean more than chocolate to me. So do take a second to show your love for this one...**

 **Moving on...Well, read on and enjoy !**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not, regrettably, own the characters. They are the pride and joy of LJ Smith and The CW. But the poetry added is mine through and through.**

* * *

 _ **RECKLESS LOVE**_

 _ **I wished for calm**_  
 _ **He stirred up a storm**_

Elena Gilbert. The exemplary girl of Mystic Falls. The girl who will always do right by everyone. 'Dream Girl' seemed to aptly describe her for the people of Mystic Falls. And she reveled in it. She had everything. A great family, awesome friends and a sweet boyfriend.

Until it all changed one clear starry night.

She was at the end-of-summer bonfire near the edge of the woods when she bumped into the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on.

All black ensemble, raven hair and eyes like the clearest of ocean water, he was Adonis personified.

"Katherine..." he called, and Elena swore his voice was like the call of the sirens calling sailors to sea. She found herself drawn to him like a moth to flame.

She looked back at the way she came. There was no one there. Perhaps he'd mistaken her for someone else. So like the proper girl she was, she introduced herself.

Little did she know she was setting herself up for a hell of a rollercoaster ride with the raven-haired stranger.

 _ **I wished for a pattern**_  
 _ **He broke all the norms**_

That night Elena came to know what it actually means to be in love at first sight. Damon was everything she had ever wanted. He was witty, smart and sexy as hell. He could go from angel to devil and back in half-a-second flat.

Everything with him seemed to be brighter. More colourful. More lively. Despite his disposition, he made everything around him come to life like no one else.

She had broken up with Matt the day after meeting Damon. It had been building up for quite a while now and Damon had been just the push she'd needed.

Although her dad had freaked out when he met Damon after he'd walked her home.

That was when she'd come to know who he was. And why he hadn't been able to compel her to forget him. God knows he'd tried. But she'd been on vervain.

But that was in the past. And she was over it.

Although that hadn't been the only thing he did that was out of her league. Damon had a tendency of being unpredictable.

She loved and hated that in equal measure. It was so typically Damon and it created havoc with her life, but she couldn't help loving him for it. She'd been 'safe' and 'proper' for way too long.

 _ **I wished for easy**_  
 _ **He kept me guessing**_

And his unpredictability drove her insane too.

While Damon surprised her at every turn, that didn't stop her from playing the 'Guessing Game' every time.

It could be a guess of where they were going for their date to a guess of what latest rendezvous he wanted to go on to destroy the latest evil that plagued Mystic Falls.

She could never get it right. Because Damon didn't ever give her an indication to where his expeditions would lead.

It got to a point where his latest attempt to rescue her from Klaus resulted in her turning into a vampire.

It crushed her at first, but then she started seeing the better aspects of it. She was stronger, faster and better at everything. And she was, for all intents and purposes, immortal.

She could be happy and she wouldn't be vulnerable anymore. And she could be with Damon forever.

That was the end of that.

 _ **I wished for secrets**_  
 _ **He made me keep fessing**_

But it didn't stop her from wishing she was human now and then. She was happy, but she couldn't help thinking 'what if'.

And Damon picked up on it.

"Where would we be if you'd stayed human ?" Damon asked her one night as they lay in bed together.

"With you holding my hair back as I threw up all the bourbon I digested tonight." She joked.

Damon smirked as he twirled the amber liquid in his hand. But when he turned to look at her, his eyes were as serious as she'd ever seen them.

She sighed. "I wasn't happy when I turned because I could see my whole life ending at that moment." She drew a hand through her brown locks. "But the one thing that helped me move on was the thought of spending an eternity with you." She shrugged.

"So you don't wanna be human again ?" He pressed.

She smiled. A soft and wistful upturning of her lips as her gaze regarded him with all the love she had. "I would always want to be human. But I don't want it if it means I have to be without you." She replied.

 _ **I wished for safe**_  
 _ **He scared me restless**_

The morning after her confession, Elena woke up alone in their bed. Damon was nowhere to be found.

She didn't find anything odd with it at first. Damon tended to wake up earlier than her. But when the early morning turned to bright day to cold night and Damon was still MIA, she started to worry.

Her calls went to voicemail and no one knew anything about Damon and Stefan's whereabouts. It was all so sudden and unexpected, she didn't want to think what it all meant.

Then came the insecurity.

Did he think she was unhappy because of him ? Did he think it was better to leave before he caused any more heartache ? Did he think she would be better off without him ?

And then came the fear.

What if he didn't actually leave ? What if it was another one of Klaus' tricks ? What if he was trapped somewhere getting tortured by some sadists who had nothing better to do ?

 _ **I wished for tender**_  
 _ **And he loved me reckless**_

Her nerves were shot and she was at her wit's end when Damon returned three days later.

Her first reaction when she saw the love of her life standing over her tired body was disbelief. She thought she'd started hallucinating. That her mind had conjured Damon to get her some form of relief from her grief.

Then when she was sure he was real, rage and revival of the basic parts of her heart clouded her mind and she flung him far across the parlor.

He crashed into the bookcase and shattered the nearby vase. Recovering quickly, he regarded Elena with a cautious gaze. Her face fluctuated between it's human and vampire forms. And before he actually discerned her next move, she was over him and around him and all concious thought fled Damon.

He knew he was in the wrong for keeping Elena in the dark, even if it was for her own protection. But he was nothing if not capricious and he knew she'd object to his latest rendezvous. So he kept her out.

But goddamn if he hadn't missed her almost painfully. And now he was back.

His thoughts disintegrated into deep-rooted love and arousal as Elena looked deep into him and took inventory of the changes since she last laid eyes on him. Not that there were any to be found.

Except maybe inside his head.

He figured she was due an explanation, so he brought her close, inclined his mouth to hers and proceeded to devour her like a man starved, right up until she was breathless and standing only because her toes had curled into the carpet of the living room floor.

Panting, Elena relinquished her hold on her anger and gave Damon the benefit of doubt.

He grabbed at the opportunity like it was a lifeline and sat her down for a detailed narration.

And boy was Elena torn over the glorious (or gory ?) details of the adventure he'd had chasing after a cure of questionable existence. All for her.

As was feared but known in the hearts of hearts, there wasn't much of a cure to be found than a twisted legend of the first sorcerer to create immortality.

Damon was disappointed, but Elena wasn't. And although she could say the thought surprised her, she knew it was the complete and utter truth.

Because she may miss being human from time to time, but she wouldn't trade in the chance to be with Damon for as close to forever as they could get for anything in the world.

She was touched and moved by his wish to give her anything of her desire, and it all flowed through her and into him the moment she grabbed him and tugged him down to the seat of the couch, not giving him time to think or act before she fused their mouths together in an outburst of passion and love so raw and fervid it burned them inside out.

Breaking the embrace when the need for oxygen made itself known, Elena found herself giggling. Damon's curiosity only increased her mirth, until both of them were a laughing mess in front of the fireplace, simply because the other was alive and in love with them.

And it was at this point that her mother's words came back to her. "There's an ecstasy that marks the summit of life, and beyond which life cannot rise. And such is the paradox of living, this ecstasy comes when one is most alive..."

And she knew she had never been more alive...

* * *

 **A/N: I have to say...that came out better than it was in my head. I would love to know what you lovely people think of the poetic elements. I wrote them myself and they are very close to me. Let me know through the review box how this fic treated you !** **I hope to be back soon ! Lots of love !**

 **Ahluwalia Kaur X**


End file.
